


T-BACK、哑铃和花瓶

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: “爱情的本质是嫉妒。”





	T-BACK、哑铃和花瓶

**Author's Note:**

> 单恋联盟的售后，时间点是参加订婚宴之前

第一次去佛罗伦萨的时候，金珉奎很是费心地选了个漂亮房间，乳白色浴缸，落地窗宽敞，向外面看出去，老城区中心那个旋转木马灯火辉煌。

谁知道权顺荣累得半死，还要拉他去健身房。

金珉奎好气又好笑，前一阵他跟权顺荣去酒会，巧得很也不巧得很，以前一起睡过的个意大利小哥跟他打招呼坦坦荡荡，他脑子回溯不全记忆发了会儿呆，一盏红酒杯就砸到金珉奎锁骨上。

“睡过没，肯定是睡过！”，“你本子上怎么记的？”权顺荣一双吊梢眼凶巴巴，攀着金珉奎肩膀左问右问，“嗯？”牙齿卡着他手指骨节又啃又咬，“疼…疼、疼！”，金珉奎招架不住这样的姿势：他哥哥软的像抽没了骨头，双腿交叉盘在他腰上，细细的手腕勾着脖子，要亲不亲的像只啄食的小雏鸟。

“你是不是就喜欢…喜欢、胸大的”，权顺荣被他放倒到床上，捏着自己胸口的两团小肉委屈巴巴，“怎么说呢，以前是比较喜欢这种肌肉型的……”

那时候金珉奎尚不知这种诚实毫无必要。

/  
他觉得自己有点失控了，但是这种被控制的感觉又挺好，金珉奎简直不敢跟任何一个男的打招呼，哦，女的也不行，不然等回房间了，权顺荣随时张牙舞爪。

明天要工作了，他挂掉经纪人电话想了想这事儿，本来嘛，说好了洒洒脱脱，做完就应该各走各的互不打扰，如果以前遇到这样的炮友粘人成精，金珉奎肯定马上切断联系及时止损。

怎么现在感觉还不错。

/  
金珉奎也知道他哥干什么都要强，当然包括在床上。

最近权顺荣跟“肌肉型”较上了劲，回首尔之后碳水不吃还总要他陪着去健身房，金珉奎想了下又觉不妙，健身房也是个……很容易碰到熟人的地方。

好在金珉奎这职业本来就需要保持身材，家里就有不少器材，“哥做完运动再和我做”，他笑眯眯把哑铃塞到权顺荣手里，“开始吧”。

做就做认真一点，他纠正动作按时计数一套下来权顺荣早就气喘吁吁，爱出汗又身子软，热腾腾湿淋淋一小团瘫在地毯上拽金珉奎手腕。

“哥，这才做了一组呢！”，权顺荣真无语，怎么这小子现在开始不解风情，金珉奎把他抽起来抱到怀里：“那哥哥以前喜欢什么类型的？”

好突然的要说说曾经的战绩，权顺荣想到那个弘二头肌比脑袋大的意大利男人就头痛，决了心要逗逗金珉奎：“喜欢高的”

“嗯，我高。”

切，自我感过分良好，权顺荣想了想接着说：“瘦的”。

“我……”

“去，不是你这种”

“最好，长头发，抽水烟，蓄一点点胡子，看上去像艺术家”

“那不就是大叔吗？还可能会骗你钱的那种”，金珉奎偏头在哥哥头顶上蹭蹭，“是不是早上起来银行卡没了”，双手放松掉钳制，没想到一把被权顺荣摔到沙发下。

“你长得太帅了点。”，权顺荣四肢着地伏在金珉奎身上，认认真真仔细端详。

“所以也就不像艺术家。”

这到底算是批评还是夸奖，金珉奎抬手捏权顺荣的脸又被他一把打掉：“谁像你这么没品味，喜欢头脑简单四肢发达？”

“你怎么知道人家四肢发达就一定头脑简单？”，刻板印象要不得，金珉奎撇撇嘴反驳。

“怎么了？都睡完了还留恋呢？跟我上床还委屈你了？”，对话的逻辑显然没按照正常的轨道发展，权顺荣最近一点就着，金珉奎难免生出种自己交往了个还在读书的娇蛮小女友的错觉。

/  
好讨厌。

说好一起看画展，金珉奎迟到了，权顺荣说在大厅等他。

好讨厌。

金珉奎盯住跟权顺荣讲话的漂亮男孩，好讨厌，他们根本没在看画，说的兴起还捏住手腕看戴着的表，好讨厌，我也有表不是吗……长卷发，没胡子，看上去也不吸烟，只是衣服配色十分野兽派，好吧，也许是个什么艺术家，好讨厌——

他将这归结为本能的讨厌，不是什么来自恋人的本能而是来自雄性的本能，金珉奎没开口叫权顺荣，距离不远怎么都看不到自己，他愤愤地走过去，正看到权顺荣小小一个人把自己埋进漂亮男孩的肩头——到底看没看到我，金珉奎不知道自己的眉头早就皱紧把他出卖，这位哥哥笑得眯了眼，竟然还在男生的左脸上亲了一下。

“啊，珉奎来了”，半点慌乱都没有，权顺荣一手牵一个从善如流，绕到楼上才轻声开口：“这是我大学时候一起租房子的学弟”

“亲室友。”，他又补充一句，金珉奎脸上的表情分外精彩，虽然他自己还没觉察。

/  
金珉奎莫名其妙烫了个卷发。

经纪人也不懂他为什么要这样，正是有拍摄日程的时候，整个卷发不是很好做造型，但是毕竟是成年人了总不能连头发的处置权都不给。金珉奎平时不怎么穿亮色，昨天却选了套撞色格子西装。

算了算了，春天来了，整个世界都在青春期，管不着的事还是少管，他把金珉奎送回家，另一辆眼熟的车正对面驶过来，“哥你把我放这儿就行”

“男朋友？”，经纪人还是没忍住问了一句。

“…嗯……不是。”

/  
好讨厌。

/  
裤子脱哪里了，忘了，权顺荣光着屁股被金珉奎托起来转了个圈，金珉奎把他举的太高了，颤颤巍巍无处借力，他只能捏住点空气喊他的名字，下巴埋在男人肩头一下又一下地磕，“珉奎、珉…放下我……唔！”，金珉奎今天倒是很听话，权顺荣说话的瞬间就抽去了控制髋部的力量，于是坚硬的肉刃直直整根没入，他觉得金珉奎有点过分。

虽然这个结果是权顺荣所预料的又是权顺荣所期待的，太强太快的拍击还是令人腿软，“你、你把我操坏了…谁、嗯！谁跟你上床……”，脸是一张可怜巴巴带泪光，嘴上仍然不饶人，这种反差让金珉奎恍惚又让金珉奎喜欢，他加快下身抽插的速度，攀在他身上的小人儿却紧紧抿住嘴不肯叫出声，金珉奎有点急了：“等着跟我上床的人也不少……嘶！”

权顺荣才不温顺，猛的一下差点撕掉他一块嘴皮，他皱着眉拍权顺荣的屁股，“那哥干嘛还咬这么紧”

“我说你这胸、练…唔！练这么大、有什么用”，权顺荣不回答，注意力转移到他眼前的两块肌肉上，拿圆圆的手指头戳着，这种程度的刺激很是鸡肋，金珉奎索性又把他哥哥放倒到床上。刚才没开始的时候，权顺荣解他扣子解得慢吞吞，又顺着肌肉的纹理画圈，锻炼用的小哑铃被权顺荣咬住中间在金珉奎线条漂亮的身体上滚，磕磕巴巴的轨迹滴下涎液，湿湿热热又黏又痒。

有来有往才有意思，金珉奎退出来，装模作样地系自己的扣子，权顺荣伸手抓他被唰地躲开，体力真好，权顺荣不知道他这动作是什么意思，只看得坏心的弟弟舌头伸出一点点：“哥还想要吗？”

如果泪光盈盈的哥哥笑着跟你说“我要”，又有谁能拒绝，金珉奎闭了眼感受不断绞紧的热软内壁，下身的交合一片泥泞，“我没有、嗯…喜欢肌肉、我喜欢……唔”

“喜欢哥、喜欢”，权顺荣双颊全是泛着情欲的粉色，听了这突然的表白羞涩和销骨之间又加一分迷惑和慌张，金珉奎喘了口气补充：“喜欢、喜欢跟哥哥上床”

“哥哥、漂亮”，“哥哥、哪里、唔……都漂亮”，大手在身上游走，金珉奎要命地抚摸他耳后、脖颈和锁骨间的凹陷，另一只手潜下去笼两颗热乎乎的小球，颠弄的动作太色情了点，权顺荣浑身又热又痒，腰有点儿泛酸。今天太久了，床笫之间的partner默不作声的对弈谁都不肯认输，权顺荣抬腿就夹住金珉奎大腿，用力一掰就形势逆转。

“那你说我哪里漂亮？”

“哥哥、专心工作的时候……嗯、漂亮”

“看橱窗的时候、漂、漂亮”

“呼…凶巴巴也……漂，漂亮”

诚恳的回答黏黏糊糊带着水音，权顺荣放松点警惕趴到金珉奎身上，刚才猛烈的拍击停下来，弟弟尺寸可观的玩意儿卡在他身子里又热又硬，刚要开口讲话就被恶作剧地重重顶了一下，眼泪不自觉又沾湿了眼眶。

“可是……这样湿淋淋的被弄哭了、最漂亮”，金珉奎抬手给他抹眼泪，笑得和煦阳光，权顺荣对自己故意为之的魅力检测突然有点愧疚，下一秒才明白自己同情错了对象。

金珉奎笑眯眯拿了哑铃，顺着肩线滚到自己腰上，瞬间加重的4Kg正好压在那个地方，和缓只有几分钟，权顺荣觉得他那块连囊袋都要跟着塞进来，两个人的耻毛紧紧磨着有点痒，金珉奎缓慢又缓慢地动起腰，没法忽视的重量用处现在如此下流，权顺荣本来还想忍住不吭声，细细碎碎的尖叫就自己先跳出喉咙：

“太深了！呜……太深、太”

“珉…呜呜……”

“哥哥哭了好漂亮”，金珉奎倒还游刃有余，偏过头舔舔权顺荣的泪水又吐出点让人害臊的话：“哥哥那么喜欢、亲亲别人”

“怎么不亲亲我”

“亲亲珉奎”，撒娇的句式，命令的语气，权顺荣被他这新样式搞得晕头转向，带着满脸的眼泪凑上来舔金珉奎的脸颊，湿的，干的，冷的，热的，细嫩的穴口被捣开，一股一股的热流往小腹涌，金珉奎噙着点故作矜持的笑把腿张得都收不住的小人又翻过来，“忘了说，哥当着我的面跟别人调情也好漂亮……”，刚落下点温柔的吻，加重的哑铃又被滚到权顺荣腰上。

是进入的极限了，极度的快感和危险的错乱引人尖叫又到处乱抓，金珉奎却还不依不饶地要往上顶，他的责备不动声色，权顺荣先败下阵来：“呜！唔…珉奎、不敢了、不了”

“怎么了？”，好讨厌，明明自己坏的要死又一脸无辜，“没有啊，我跟哥哥当然是互相尊重的嘛——”

不是说好了，平等自愿原则”

“哥想跟别人调情当然可以——”

“只是我会忍不住、嗯！…像这样把哥哥弄哭”

权顺荣又气又急哭得抽抽搭搭，管他是占有欲还是什么古怪情趣，金珉奎尖尖的虎牙像是小恶魔锋利的触角，又开始了，他这弟弟手长腿长，坏心又起推着小哑铃在他身上滚，“顺荣哥这样的话……”

“还要不要再跟别人调情？”

“你他妈、你管我……”，权顺荣已经被操到没什么反击之力还要嘴硬，验证成功的嫉妒确实成立，金珉奎这种方式让他不满又让他得逞，过头一点儿的失控，顺便又能治了这小子处处留情的毛病，一举两得地确认彼此对彼此的特殊性——

虽然只是跟他上床，可是最好只能跟他上床。

/  
金珉奎一场秀刚走完，他们这次来行李出问题还没到，只剩了条因为不能透痕迹穿的丁字裤，权顺荣在酒店房间里扯着男人股间那条可怜巴巴的布料笑倒在床上，金珉奎攥紧拳头告诉自己不能发火，他这哥哥却得寸进尺了起来，拽着细细的线兜着他的前端磨，突发奇想又来了个问题：“你以前睡的肌肉型是不是就穿这个？”

金珉奎被这个问题呛到没话说，权顺荣脑子里一天天到底在想什么，看来不光AV害人GV也害人，谁没事儿会穿那个——

当然他是为了工作。

上次吃瘪后权顺荣就一直按捺着要扳回一局，看金珉奎接了通不肯解释的电话更是咬牙切齿，于是缠着金珉奎翻来覆去好几次，折磨他到只能射出几缕薄精，还捏着软下来的玩意儿耀武扬威：“那你还要不要跟别人上床？”

“不是有很多人排着队等我们珉奎？”

“怎么现在就弹、尽、粮、绝、了啊——”

金珉奎陷进枕头里闭上眼睛大脑宕机，一点儿反驳的话都讲不出。最近没好好打理，烫的卷发发梢干枯，突袭而来的危机感一根一根抽丝拔起，好讨厌。

真是讨厌。

莫名其妙地拿这人没办法，莫名其妙地讨厌和权顺荣拥抱的那头卷发，莫名其妙地把敏感词增加了个“艺术家”，干嘛要在这桩事上如此幼稚又如此认真，他自己做先于想，行动力有点过了头，凭什么，我金珉奎也要和个帅哥谈笑风生气气他。

悬崖勒马为时不晚，金珉库慌乱组织了半片反击的话：“是啊，我明天就要去见JE——”，虽然这话被权顺荣一个长到窒息的吻吞没了下文，金珉奎也总算松一口气，是哥哥又怎么样，目前怎么看都还算是势均力敌，没关系，他们来日方长。

/  
直到第二天起床，金珉奎看到他唯一的内裤被水浸湿，再在漂亮的长颈花瓶上打了个蝴蝶结，旁边压着酒店便笺一张，权顺荣的留言眉飞色舞得意洋洋：

“所以说珉奎今天要去见谁？”

“约会愉快哦”

他才不得不捏紧了拳头认证彼此固执又别扭的私心：虽然只是跟他上床，可是最好只能跟他上床。

什么势均力敌不分伯仲，也许真是半斤八两，可他半斤废铁，哥哥黄金八两。


End file.
